The present invention relates to video systems and, more particularly, to video systems having two independently tuneable video channels.
In an apparatus having two independently tuneable video channels such as, for example a television receiver channel and a video tape recorder channel, it is customary to provide for displaying the video signal available to the video tape recorder on the television receiver in order to permit adjustment of the tuning of the signal to the video tape recorder. While the video tape recorder is recording, many equipments permit viewing of television signals on the television receiver from a different channel than the one being recorded. Since the channels are independently tuneable, it is possible to mistune one or both while they are tuned to the same television channel. In order to compare the tuning of the two channels, it has been necessary to switch one and then the other of the tuning channels to the television receiver in order to monitor them. This has been found to be inconvenient.
In addition, when the input to the television receiver is switched from one of the tuning channels to the other, mistuning of the second channel may make the user believe that a malfunction exists in the video system where, in fact, no malfunction exists.